Event Types
In Real Racing 3, players can compete in up to 11 different Event Types which can be found in any of the Series and Special Events the game has to offer. Generally, Cup and Endurance events offer the player the highest rewards, and Speed Snap, Autocross and Drag Race events, the lowest rewards. List of Event Types Autocross : Full article: Autocross Autocross is an event where players must complete a certain section of the track within a time limit set by their TSM competitors. Cup : Full article: Cup Cup events are regular races that players compete in. Some cup events have PR requirements which may force players to upgrade or purchase new cars to meet the minimum PR-requirement. Drag Race : Full article: Drag Race A Drag Race is a short flat-out sprint event in which players must manage their transmission right in order to make a perfect shift. The distance you have to drive is 400 metres. Elimination : Full article: Elimination An Elimination race is where players will have to avoid being last as they will otherwise face elimination. Endurance : Full article: Endurance An Endurance race is where players will have to overtake opponents and complete lap times to accumulate more race time and drive as far as they can. Formula E : Full article: Formula E New to the released on December 13th 2016. Head To Head : Full article: Head To Head A Head To Head race is where players will have to face an opponent and beat them in order to win a trophy. Hunter : Full article: Hunter A Hunter event is where players must chase down the "hunted" car and cross complete the lap as far away from the "hunted" car as possible. NASCAR Full article: NASCAR A NASCAR event is where players race in a cup but with larger grid and slipstream (drafting). This game mode is restricted to the NASCAR vehicles, but not tracks. Speed Record : Full article: Speed Record A Speed Record event is where players must set the fastest top speed amongst their TSM competitors on a full circuit run. Speed Snap : Full article: Speed Snap A Speed Snap event is where players must complete a section of the track and hit the finish with the highest top speed as possible amongst their TSM competitors. Time Trial : Full article: Time Trial A Time Trial event is where players must set their best time on a certain race track without going off-track. Current record number for each event types *Autocross = 10. (from Grip Fiends) *Cup = 35. (from Endurance Legends) *Drag Race = 5. (from Classic Skyline Challenge and Grand Tourer Supremacy Series) *Elimination = 10. (from GT1 Grand Tour) *Endurance = 7. (from Ford Shelby R3 Spec GT350R World Series) *Formula E = 13. (from Season 5 (2018-19) and Season 4 (2017-18)) *Head To Head = 8. (from Road Car International, Zenith Series and McLaren Generations) *Hunter = 6. (from Group A Grand Tour and MP4/4 Historia) *NASCAR = 22. (from Quanticfire Talent Tour, 2018 Season (NASCAR) and 2017 Season (NASCAR)) *Speed Record = 6. (from Automotive Mastery) *Speed Snap = 7. (from SILVIA R3 Spec World Series and Exos Experience) *Time Trial = 7. (from 50 Years of 911) *Total = 63. (from Exos Experience)